Diaries of Romeo
by Lottie du Bois
Summary: The last few days of Romeo Montague's life
1. Default Chapter

****

July 15th 1560

Today is a day of many changes. This morning, I fancied myself enamoured with a 'crow'. Rosalyne, oh odious creature, would not have my love. Nor shall she now have it, for I no longer love her. I love my 'snowy dove' Juliet, even though she be only a Capulet and therefore mine own enemy. I care not.

It all started this morning when a Capulet servant asked me to read an invitation list for a masked ball. When I was reading it I noticed that Rosalyne's name was upon it; it is strange how fate so decreed this. Dying of 'love' for Rosalyne, myself, Benvolio and my dear friend Mercutio decided to go along to the party. Oh my eyes did deceive me, for when I arrived I did not see Rosalyne at all, but another more wondrous vision. A girl of such beauty and graceful appearance, it made my heart beast faster in my breast. Her dark hair and black eyes bewitched me and I was, and still am, enchanted with her.

This beauteous vision was called Juliet. Juliet, what a name, what colours ripple and spread from that name. I love her more than life itself, this fair jewel, this alluring girl. I cannot write adequate words to describe her.

Anyway, I promised to meet her later. I did not know how but I would manage it. On the way home, Benvolio and Mercutio were trying to dissuade my love by calling to my mind one name I wish to forget. Rosalyne, oh how my head was polluted by you and your so-called beauty. I care not for you. As we were walking past Capulet's orchard, I caught sight of Juliet on a balcony. I quickly (slipping away from my two friends) climbed up a wall and made my way to the balcony. I was unseen by Juliet and as I watched, I heard her talking to the night.

"Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?" Her words caught at my heart; she was calling for me!

"Deny thy father and refuse thy name

Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love 

And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Oh how I shall remember those words. I revealed myself to her and she was surprised to see me. I declared my love for her and she declared hers for me. I told her we must marry then slipped quietly away as her nurse was calling her in.

And now, sweet diary, I am a fountain of happiness, flowing bliss and ecstasy wherever I walk. Juliet is the light of my life. If anything was to happen to my love I am sure that I should die. 

Goodnight.

Romeo Montague


	2. Chpt2

****

July 16th 1560

Oh woe is me! Yesterday I was so happy. Oh Juliet! I shall never see you again! And to think I was with you this morning.

This morning I was up early, unable to stay a-bed a moment longer than necessary. I was to see my love this fine morning. Later I was laughing and joking with Mercutio and Benvolio, when a somewhat voluptuous lady did enter the courtyard. Being spry lads as we are, Mercutio, Benvolio and myself laughed at her. We mocked her until she asked for me, telling me she had a message for me from Lady Juliet. I listened at once. Benvolio and Mercutio had a good banter at the fact that such a hideous woman should wish to talk with me. Beasts! They know not of my predicament. Anyway, this sweet lady, who was Juliet's nurse, told me what I wanted to hear. She told me Juliet loved me, oh what music to my ears it was.

I told her to tell Juliet to go to the cell of Friar Lawrence later that day and there we should be married. Her nurse went all the way back to Juliet to deliver my wishes and later that day we were married. I was so happy.

I came out of Friar Lawrence's cell and made my way back to my home. I was light-headed and peaceful. In the courtyard of my house I was told immediately that Tybalt, Juliet's cousin, wished to fight me for intruding upon their festivities the previous evening. He said he wished to kill me. Well, I had no desire to fight my own kinsman so I declined graciously, thinking that would be the end of such a matter. But it was not to be. Mercutio, dear brave friend, offered to fight the duel for me. I tried to dissuade him but he insisted. They fought and Mercutio was wounded. We thought he was but jesting as he lay still. I lifted up his arm in order to pull him to his feet and we all gasped at the torrents of blood that gushed forth. My dear friend was dead. We were all so shocked. For a few seconds of blessed relief I stood numb over the body of my fallen friend. Then, as the pain and guilt returned to my body I started to look for Tybalt. My blood was hot and eager for his. I could hear Benvolio shouting at my to come away, away. Away! I heeded not his words though now I might wish I had. I found Tybalt. We fought. At last he lay dead at my feet. The murderer was done by. But, wait, that second killer was I. I had killed my own kinsman.

I cannot describe to you the feeling of shock, horror and revulsion that poured into my very veins. I couldn't move.

I had killed my own kinsman.

I was rushed to Friar Lawrence's cell where I am now writing this diary. The good friar is forming a plan but it is of little interest to me. I have been told that I am to be banished and may never return on pain of death. They think they are being merciful but I would rather be dead that be separated from my Juliet forever. 

I weep continuously. What shall become of me?

RM


	3. Chpt3

****

July 18th 1560

This is the last entry that I shall write in this diary so I will keep it short. It is not worth living anymore, my life has come to an end, here in this cold tomb. I have bought poison to drink. I am a murderer.

Friar Lawrence decided to put me in a monastery for a while until he could join me with my love. So after spending a most wonderful night with Juliet, I set off for the said monastery. I stayed there for a day waiting for news of my love, news that never came. A knock at the door stayed my waiting and I rushed joyfully to open it, desperate for a word from the good friar. My servant, Balthazar, stood on the threshold. I asked him for news of Verona. Balthazar looked like he should be ill. When I pressed him on the matter he told me that Juliet, my fair and wondrous queen was dead!

I stared at him and could not utter a word. I asked him if he meant what he said. He nodded. Against his wishes I rode at once to the Capulet tomb, willing him to have been mistaken. Paris, Juliet's meant-to-be husband was already there and he accused me of coming to destroy his lady's resting-place. I told him that Juliet would be forever mine. We fought and he lay dead at my feet soon after. I crept to Juliet's tomb. She looked untouched, as yet unravaged by cruel death. Indeed she looked as she were merely sleeping. I kissed her lips, willing her to wake but to no avail, she remained as cold as stone.

This is where I write these last words. I will now drink the friendly poison that will end my suffering.

Juliet, we shall meet again in Paradise.

RM


End file.
